Tia
Tia (ティア) is an adamantite ranked adventurer and a member of Blue Roses. She is the twin sister of Tina. Appearance Tia has a slender body figure and dress herself in light clothes and armor for the purpose of speed and stealth. Like her twin sister Tina, they both share the exact same features and attire, the difference between them are the color of their ribbons. Tia's is blue whereas Tina's is red. Personality Raised as an assassin, the loss of human life almost never affected her emotionally. However, after joining Lakyus, she gradually developed feelings for their cherished comrades. Background Both she and her sister were raised in the arts of an assassin and never trusted anyone, but themselves only. They were once tasked to assassinate Lakyus. However, they failed as she wasn't an easy target. From tailing her to finding out her weaknesses for a better chance to kill her, they eventually decided that the life of an adventurer suits them better. Chronology The Men in the Kingdom Arc and ''The Men in the Kingdom II Arc'' Along with her sister Tina, Tia stealthily raids a drug production village belonging to Eight Fingers. After collecting the documents from the village main battlement, they burn down the fields. Later on, she partnered up with both Gagaran and Evileye in order to defeat Entoma. As a result of their strong team cooperation, they nearly succeeded in killing her. This was stopped by the arrival of Jaldabaoth, who managed to save Entoma before the three of them could deal the finishing blow. Shortly afterwards, she was killed along with Gagaran by Jaldabaoth's Hellfire Wall. Along the way, Tia and Gagaran were soon revived by Lakyus. Despite the drain in their strength, they still resolve to join the fight against the demon army that was attacking the Re-Estize Kingdom. After the attack was over, Tia was present along with the other Blue Rose Members to bid farewell to Momon after the whole crisis had passed. The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc In a conversation between Renner and Blue Roses, it is known that Lakyus is helping Gagaran and Tia to recover the experience they lost when they got killed by Jaldabaoth, by constantly placing themselves in danger. The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc The twins are present in the meeting with the delegates from the Roble Holy Kingdom along with the other members of Blue Roses where they asked for Neia's name noticing she doesn't have the body of a warrior. They then resorted to making jokes regarding Gagaran's unique huge physique due to their mischievous nature. Abilities and Powers As a former assassin, Tia is skilled in espionage, stealth, tracking, and assassinations. She is also well versed in a number of poisons and other substances of the like. Known Classes * Rogue * Assassin * Ninja Active * Bursting Flame Column: A ninjutsu skill used by Tia to seemingly create a self-imploding explosion with flames. * Dark Crossing: A ninjutsu skill used by Tia to teleport from one shadow to another one nearby. * Hide Shadow: A ninjutsu skill used by Tia to hide in a shadow to avoid detection. * Immobility Binding Paralysis: A ninjutsu skill used by Tia to temporarily immobilize single target. * Immovable Adamantine Shield: A ninjutsu skill used by Tia to create a large shield radiating with multiple colors to appear in front of her. * Shadow Clone: A ninjutsu skill used by Tia to create a clone of herself. The clone has one quarter of the original body’s battle power. However, only the shadow’s evading ability was determined by the amount of magic power granted to it by the main body. Main Equipment * [[Vampire Blade|'Vampire Blade']]: A dagger that can suck the blood of the victim leaving no evidence of a murder. Relationships Tina Tia's twin sister, a fellow "ninja" and adamantite adventurer of Blue Rose. Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra Tia and her sister were originally supposed to assassinate Lakyus. However, they ended up failing. They decided to follow her in order to learn her weaknesses. After some time, they decided to quit being assassins and become adventures instead, joining Lakyus' team. Tia now considers her a good friend and trusted teammate. Gagaran Tia risked her life to fight alongside Gagaran against Jaldabaoth. After being resurrected, the two of them have been training to regain their strength. Evileye Evileye risked her life to help Gagaran and Tia fight a masked maid. She tried to sacrifice herself to give the two of them time to escape from Jaldabaoth. Trivia * In the Web Novel, she and her twin sister were members of Ijaniya. It is stated she is wickedly shotacon. * Tia and Tina have a third sister, however her name and whereabouts are yet to be known. Quotes * (About Gagaran): "Surprisingly, it seems that the blood flowing through Gagaran really is red." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Assassins Category:Ninjas Category:Rogues Category:Adventurers Category:Blue Roses Category:Ijaniya Category:Re-Estize Kingdom